Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery
's Letter of 1995 warning Harry Potter about his breach of the Decree.]] The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery is a bylaw of the Ministry of Magic, written in 1875, which bans the use of underage magic outside of school. The Decree is enforced by the Ministry's Improper Use of Magic Office. The restriction is for wizards and witches who are under the age of seventeen, and who still have the Trace on them. Although young wizards and witches are not allowed to use magic outside of school, the Ministry does recognise that they may have to use magic in certain situations such as self-defence. In addition, young children of below school age are technically exempt from the rule since they usually have little or no control over the magic they perform. Paragraph C of the cause states that it is a crime to knowingly perform magic in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. However, Clause 7 states that magic can be used in front of Muggles in exceptional circumstances, including situations when the life of the witch or wizard is threatened, or the lives of other witches, wizards and Muggles are threatened.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Also, it seems that a certain high-authority person may give permission for an underage student to perform magic under circumstances, as Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave 16-years old Harry Potter such under the chance of an attack.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Known breaches of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' Behind the scenes * In the film versions of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione casts the Oculus Reparo spell to fix Harry's glasses - the first time on the Hogwart's Express, and the second time in public in Diagon Alley. There's no indication that she got into trouble for either non-school use; it's possible the Reparo spell was considered too mundane or harmless to violate the so-called "Reasonable Restriction". And the first use of the spell might have been ignored if the train is considered an extension of the school. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry did not receive a warning for the illegal use of a Hover Charm which caused an continuity error with the following films due to the fact that the book version of the Chamber of Secrets caused the Dursley family to learn that Harry can't use magic outside of school. *The film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban has Harry using the spell Lumos Maxima which was invented for the films despite his using it at the time would had a warning sent to him since he used it while at the Dursley's house. Notes and references Category:Rules and regulations